


[ツイステ | Jade & Azul] 歷史

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第9回），題目「教科書」、「魔法史」輕微的ジェイアズ
Kudos: 4





	[ツイステ | Jade & Azul] 歷史

  
「你怎麼還待在這裡？」  
午夜零時已過，當Azul終於把預定要完成的工作告一段落時，他才注意到自己的房裡還有另一個人存在。  
如空氣般自然地存在於此的他的副手，正翻著下個學期所要用到的教科書，拿著沾上了紅色墨水的筆，安靜地加著批注。  
帶著單純的好奇心，Azul坐到了Jade身旁的位置，細看著那些被他標識起來的部份。  
——那些被特別劃出的，屬於異國角度的歷史。

「啊Azul，你要休息了嗎？」  
「你要備課怎麼要留在我房間 。」  
「因為Floyd已經睡下去了，但你可沒那麼早。」依舊帶著些許的笑意回應著Azul的提問，Jade在課本之中加上了書簽，爾後直接擱下筆蓋上書，停止了他的作業。「這個不在學期開始前弄好的話，Floyd說不定會當掉魔法史。」

夜鴉學園作為陸地的學校，所教導的是自然是以陸地視角所記述的歷史。  
對其他人來說會有粗略認知的這些人類歷史，看在他們這些異族眼中可就不是那麼回事了。  
如果課程範圍不巧地牽涉到戰爭之類，認知的分歧將會更為巨大。

每一個種族都總是譜寫著能讓自己的立場變得更為有利的歷史，藉著反覆地傳頌，讓它化入種族的血肉，成為常識。  
搞不好還會變成與他族對立的導火線，然後破壞現有那宛如假象的和平。  
陸上的人確實是太過和平，孰好孰壞則不該由他一個異族加以判斷。

總而言之，在這個文化之下，像他或者Azul當然可以普通地適應這種常識的推移，但更偏向於使用直覺來應對的Floyd，則怕是很容易會因為弄混而選擇了他的常識，那個錯誤的答案。  
這種程度的顧慮Azul應該已經以剛才所看到的片面得出答案，不是需要特別闡明的東西。

「你可以繼續。」  
「但你該睡覺了Azul。」  
距離新學期尚有一段時間，故而優先選擇了讓Azul休息的Jade，從自己所坐的位置上站起，像是要驅趕甚麼般地擺著手，催促著房間的主人進行和他相同的動作。  
未至於無聊到要在這種地方爭執，自己也的確因為一日的工作而早已感到疲累，Azul也因此沉默著站了起來，乾脆地直接往床邊方向晃了過去‧

「那麼晚了，我也睡在這吧。」  
「隨便你。」  
背後的Jade傳來了陳述而非嘗試諮商的語句。  
反對也是毫無意義，Azul回頭抛下了應和，在對方愉快的注視之下，完成了一切安寢的準備。


End file.
